puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League
The Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League is an annual round-robin tag team tournament held by Pro Wrestling NOAH since 2007. Originally known as the Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League and from 2011 until 2017 as the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, the tournament was given its current name in May 2017. The Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League is held under a round-robin system, with two points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss. The teams finishing atop the points standings in the two blocks advance to the knockout stage, where the winner is determined in a head-to-head match. Matches in the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League have a 30-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for NOAH's GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. The 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was contested for GHC Jr Tag Team Champions and the winners were Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask. In the below results, signifies the GHC Jr Tag Team Champions at the time of each tournament. Usually, the winners of the tournament earn a shot at the title, assuming they are not already the champions. List of winners Results 2007 The 2007 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 1 to 15, 2007. The tournament featured six teams. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson, Davey Richards and Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe from Ring of Honor and from Dramatic Dream Team Kota Ibushi. 2008 The 2008 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from August 23 to September 6, 2008. The tournament featured eight teams. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson, Davey Richards, Jay, Mark Briscoe and Kota Ibushi from Ring of Honor, from Dramatic Dream Team Kota Ibushi and from Kensuke Office Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kento Miyahara. 2009 The 2009 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League ran from July 12 to 27, 2009. The tournament featured two blocks of four teams each. Outside entrants included Eddie Edwards, Bryan Danielson and Roderick Strong from Ring of Honor, from Kensuke Office Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kento Miyahara and freelancer Kikutaro. 2010 The 2010 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League held from October 15 to October 30, 2010. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson and Davey Richards from Ring of Honor, Dick Togo and Yasu Urano from Dramatic Dream Team, The Great Sasuke and Kenbai from Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada from Osaka Pro Wrestling and Extreme Tiger and Jack Evans from AAA. 2011 The 2011 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 16 to 30, 2011. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Delirious and Eddie Edwards from Ring of Honor, Osamu Namiguchi and Tatsuhito Takaiwa from Pro Wrestling ZERO1, Kenoh and Kenbai from Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Aero Star and Jack Evans from AAA and Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada from Osaka Pro Wrestling. 2012 The 2012 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from September 8 to September 22, 2012. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Bobby Fish and Eddie Edwards from Ring of Honor, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and Daichi Hashimoto and Ikuto Hidaka from Pro Wrestling ZERO1. 2013 The 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 14 to 28, 2013. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each outside entrants included Roderick Strong from Ring of Honor, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask from New Japan Pro Wrestling and Australian wrestler Slex. The winners, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask, also won the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. 2014 The 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 19 to August 2, 2014. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask from New Japan Pro Wrestling, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and Mexican wrestlers Jinzo and Rocky Lobo. 2015 The 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from September 5 to 22, 2015. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. The participants were announced on August 23; outside entrants included Kota Umeda and Kudo from Dramatic Dream Team, Kaji Tomato and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and freelancers Billyken Kid and Buffalo. Kudo was forced to pull out of the tournament on September 16, after suffering a knee injury, leading to him and Umeda forfeiting their final match. 2016 The 2016 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 16 to July 30, 2016. The tournament included outside participant from Ring of Honor ACH. 2017 The 2017 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League took place from July 13 to July 27, 2017. The participants were announced on June 4; outside entrants included MAO and Shunma Katsumata from DNA, Gurukun Mask and Shuri Joe from Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling and freelancers who make their return after four years Gastón Mateo and Kaiser and other freelancers including Phil Atlas and Seiya Morohashi. 2018 The 2018 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League would take place from July 7 to August 5, 2018. The participants were announced on June 18; outside entrants included LEONA from Dradition, Ikuto Hidaka and Takuya Sugawara from Pro Wrestling ZERO1, freelancer El Hijo del Pantera and Ricky Marvin from Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide who would return to the promotion after three years of absence. On July 15 It was announced that LEONA suffered a broken left foot and due to this, he was out of the tournament and was replaced by Junta Miyawaki. 2019 The 2019 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League took place from May 28 to June 9, 2019. The participants were announced on May 7; outside entrants included Nosawa Rongai from Tokyo Gurentai and Chris Ridgeway from IPW:UK. Gallery |-| Gallery= GJHTLrophy.jpg|Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League trophy |-| Winners= kentaishimori.jpg|KENTA and Taiji Ishimori suzukikanemaru.jpg|Kotaro Suzuki and Yoshinobu Kanemaru kentaaoki.jpg|Atsushi Aoki and KENTA aokisuzukigjhtl.jpg|Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki kotogeishimori.jpg|Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori Tigerliger.jpg|Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask oharakenountvgcup.jpg|Hajime Ohara and Kenou kotogeharadajrtag.jpg|Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada achishimorijrtag.jpg|ACH and Taiji Ishimori HAYATAYO-HEYJRLEAGUE2.jpg|HAYATA and YO-HEY OgawaSuzukiJrtag.jpg|Yoshinari Ogawa and Kotaro Suzuki Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:NOAH Tournaments